


O is for Obstreperous

by Ultra



Series: Lost in Space [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Children of Characters, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: “Sweetness and calm she has from her blood-uncle, looks from her mother, but obstreperous traits are entirely her father’s doing."





	O is for Obstreperous

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for revdorothyl on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

She was the envy of most that met her, for more than a dozen reasons too.

With hair dark as ebony and eyes that shone like diamonds, many a girl would wish to be as beautiful.

Muscles, strength, and skills to fight made her the envy of many a man too.

At seventeen, she was quite the catch, and yet had no time for boys and games.

Her family, though mostly unrelated by blood, was all she needed, so she said.

Days like today made her parents wonder if she really believed she needed anyone at all.

“You ain’t never understood me! I hate it here! I hate this gorram boat!” she raved, making for the ramp that led to temporary freedom planet-side.

“Captain Daddy would hate to hear her speak of Serenity this way.” River sighed from the other side of the cargo bay. “Sweetness and calm she has from her blood-uncle, looks from her mother, but obstreperous traits are entirely her father’s doing.”

“Ain’t so,” complained Jayne as he watched their daughter storm out in her childish snit. “Ob-streppin’-whatever she gets from her ma!” he said definitely.

River looked up at him with indignation and surprise both, until finally her husband gave in and said it.

“What’s it mean anyhow?” he asked, as she knew he was going to, and not just because she was a Reader neither.

“Means they have a teenage daughter,” explained River as she leant into her man, happy as ever to feel his arm creep around her shoulders. “One whom, despite her blood and non-blood bonds, is a little too normal sometimes.”


End file.
